I Don't Wanna Live Forever
by It'sHardIKnow
Summary: songfic based on Zayn and Taylor Swift's song (:


**Songfic dedicated to Nis . prior246**

 **Zayn - Tobias**

 **Taylor - Tris**

* * *

 **[Zayn:]**

 _Been sittin' eyes wide open behind these four walls, hopin' you'll call_

 _It's just a cruel existence like it's no point hopin' at all_

I never imagined life without you. But, now that I'm living without you, I don't know what I'm living for. I turn the sleek iPhone over and over in my hands, momentarily glancing at the one I smashed a couple of days ago. You never called, or texted, and every notification I kept getting just frustrated me to the point I threw my phone at the wall and proceeded to smash it with a hammer. The messages weren't from you. The calls weren't from you. The likes, comments, everything, just weren't. from. you.

 _Baby, baby, I feel crazy_

 _Up all night, all night and every day_

 _Give me somethin', oh, but you say nothin'_

 _What is happenin' to me?_

I can't even sleep without you by my side; there's nothing to wake up to in the mornings; there's nothing to stare at in the nights. I can't even socialise without you by my side; I can't handle all the pitiful looks and sympathetic conversations. I'm slowly going insane. I need you.

 _I don't wanna live forever_

 _'Cause I know I'll be livin' in vain_

 _And I don't wanna fit wherever_

 _I just wanna keep callin' your name_

 _Until you come back home_

 _I just wanna keep callin' your name_

 _Until you come back home_

 _I just wanna keep callin' your name_

 _Until you come back home_

I sit in the living room, staring through the hallway into the kitchen. You would always twirl about, jump about, and run about, your giggles filling the entire house.; you would sway your hips, singing your heart out while frying pancakes.

"Come home, Tris," I mutter quietly.

 _ **[Taylor Swift:]**_

 _I'm sittin' eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind_

 _Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life_

 _Baby, baby, I feel crazy_

 _Up all night, all night and every day_

 _I gave you something, but you gave me nothing_

 _What is happening to me?_

I toss and turn in the guest bed for hours before finally relenting and check the time. 4:30. I can hear Will's loud snoring, and Christina's music quietly playing throughout the house.

Did I make a mistake?

We would probably be watching a movie and eating popcorn or talking about anything and everything in the bedroom while letting our fingers carefully trace each other's figures at this time.

Did I make a mistake?

I stare at my bare ring finger, and subconsciously reach to my neck where I can feel the faint weight of the dog tag you gifted to me years ago but I returned weeks ago. No, Tris, you made the right choice.

Did I make a mistake?

 _ **[Zayn & Taylor Swift:]**_

 _I don't wanna live forever_

 _'Cause I know I'll be livin' in vain_

 _And I don't wanna fit (fit, babe) wherever (wherever)_

 _I just wanna keep callin' your name_

 _Until you come back home_

 _I just wanna keep callin' your name_

 _Until you come back home_

 _I just wanna keep callin' your name_

 _Until you come back home_

Come home, Tris.

I'm sorry, Tobias.

I need you, I miss you, Tris.

I made the right decision, we both weren't ready.

Come home, Tris.

I'm sorry, Tobias.

 _I've been looking sad in all the nicest places_

 _(Baby, baby, I feel crazy)_

 _I see you around in all these empty faces_

 _(Up all night, all night and every day)_

 _I've been looking sad in all the nicest places_

 _(Give me somethin', oh, but you say nothin')_

 _Now I'm in a cab, I tell him where your place is_

 _What is happenin' to me?_

"Dude! You gotta lighten up, this is the best nightclub in town! WHOO! Oh, shxt, look at the rack on that girl, go over there! If I weren't with Shauna, I'd tap that. Go? N'aw, come on, you gotta get laid at some point! No, dude, don't leave us hanging! Eric, go sort out your homeboy, it's my turn to get the rounds."

"Oh my gosh, Tris, good looking at 5 o'clock. You see him too, Mar? No, Tris, don't make it - ugh, can't you look at people subtly?! Now he's not watching you any- oh wait, never mind, he's smiling. Oh, girls, get ready, he's coming over. No, Tris, don't leave! Oh, my, I'm sorry about that, she's going through a hard time. May we get your number? We'll pass it on, won't we, girls?"

 _ **[Zayn:]**_

 _I don't wanna live forever_

 _'Cause I know I'll be livin' in vain_

 _And I don't wanna fit wherever_

 _I just wanna keep callin' your name_

 _Until you come back home_

 _I just wanna keep callin' your name_

 _Until you come back home_

 _I just wanna keep callin' your name_

 _Until you come back home_

 _I just wanna keep callin' your name_

 _Until you come back home_

 _I just wanna keep callin' your name_

 _Until you come back home_

My thumb hovers over the call button. I just wanna hear your voice. Twirling the sliver ring in my left hand, I muster up the courage to press the call button.

"Hello? Tobias?"

My voice hitches, and I start to breathe quickly, standing up to pace the length of our bedroom.

"Tris?"

 _ **[Zayn & Taylor Swift:]**_

 _I just wanna keep callin' your name_

 _Until you come back home_

 _Until you come back home_

"Yeah, it's me."

"Come home, Tris, I'll keep calling you until you come home."

"What if I change my number?"

"It's me, do you think that will stop me?"

I giggle softly, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Please come home, Tris. I don't want to live without you."

* * *

 **In the first chorus, the two aren't actually talking to each other. Thanks for reading! Till later, BooksLover2000... (HaPpY nEw YeAr)  
**


End file.
